Happy ending to Divergent triology one-shot
by Aidrickai
Summary: Happy ending for those who weren't satisfied with the ending.


Disclaimer

I do not own Divergent but I wish I did.

Tobias leaned over Tris's pale body. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he touched her cold body laying on the cold iron table. Christina placed her hand on his shoulder. At that moment Caleb walked into the room, he is deathly pale and his mouth opens but no words come out. Tobias turns and slams him against the wall and shakes him violently, asking why he let Tris die. Caleb opens his mouth to speak but no words come out because he cannot breathe. Christina pulls him off Caleb, and Caleb says, "If Tris did not make it she asked me to tell you that she didn't want to leave you." At this all the anger went out of him. He slumped to the ground he realized that she did it because she loved Caleb. He had told her the best way to show someone you love them is to die for them.

Tris POV

As I felt myself slip away I found myself strong and standing with my mother. She says that I made the right choice. She said that I have showed Caleb that he is loved and forgiven. She tells me that Tobias is crying over my body. At that I feel sick. I ask if I can go back. My mother shakes her head sadly. She slowly says no. I know I can though I am not the Beatrice who came from Abnegation. I am Tris I am strong, strong enough to survive the death serum and bullets. Suddenly I feel so much pain. I am only strong enough to lift a finger but that is enough for me.

Tobias POV

I hear a faint noise from the table I quickly turn and see one finger rise above the others for a small second. At this my heart starts beating again and I scream with all of my grief, guilt, sadness and anger for a nurse. The nurse curtly asks me what is wrong and I tell her that she is alive. Her eyes widen is disbelief but she sees the slight rise and fall of her chest and rushes her to a whitewashed room. She hooks Tris up to a heart monitor. In the tenseness of the moment I had forgotten that anyone else is with me. They all hug me while I just stand in a stunned stupor.

Tris POV

I am alive but the pain is so much. A doctor yells that I am awake. I hear footsteps that I would recognize anywhere, Tobias. That is the last word I whisper as I fall back into my drugged sleep.

Tobias POV

No this cannot be happening Tris was dead now she is alive enough to say my name. The doctor called it a miracle but it was a feat. The doctors tell me that she is stabilized. Caleb stops me from asking and says that means the worst is over.

Tris POV

When I wake again my mouth feels like sandpaper I whisper just loud enough for the nurse to hear, Water. Tobias bursts into the room, he looks like he just won the lottery. He kisses me slowly but passionately. The doctor yells at him to get out but I wave the suggestion away I need Tobias. I try to sit up but the pain is to much I gasp and fall back down. Then Caleb almost knocks over the nurse getting in. He is crying and he whispers that he is so sorry. Then the doctors kick them both out.

—xx—

Three days later

Tobias POV

Tris made it she is finally better. Tris is all bandaged up but she looks beautiful. We are going to go to Uriah when we get there Tris tells me she needs a moment alone. I see her whisper words in Uriah's ear. I wonder what she is telling him. Suddenly I see movement and I realized it was Uriah. The nurses barreled in and kicked Tris out of the room. In the hallway we kiss I whisper to ask her what she told him. She smiled and said that is for Uriah to tell you. Then Christina came into the hallway she groaned and said, get a room. Tris runs over and hugs her so hard she looks like she might have cracked a rib.

Tris POV

We are going back to dauntless headquarters. We will visit one more time before moving into an apartment block in Chicago which I have recently learned that is a different big city north of us. When we get to the headquarters we jump down into the headquarters. I separate from Tobias and I head to the pit to remember Al after that I went to the room where I was first injected with the Dauntless serum. There I found Tobias he was just coming out of his fear landscape when I walked in. I told him that I figured he was here. Then I told him that I want him to see my fear landscape. He agreed so he hooked us both up and injected us with the serum.

Tobias POV

She has invited me to her fear landscape. I am scared to see what scares her the most. When I am in I see a deserted field with only me and Tris. A flock of crows circle overhead she quickly tells me what will happen. I grab Tris and cover her. Then the crows come they try to get to her but she is safe because I am covering her. The other 4 of her fears pass in similar fashion. Finally I am onto her second deepest fear, sex. Instead of showing the fear it skips to her parents. I am surprised she is not scared of that anymore yet she looks embarrassed. She doesn't look at me just picks up the pistol and suddenly it is over.

Tris POV

Suddenly I have an idea I tell him that I will be right back. I run up all of the stairs quickly and head into the city. I head to amity they produce the thing that I need I pay them quickly and head back and jump back in. I am flushed and he looks at me curiously. Before I lose my nerve I ask him. Tobias will you marry me.

Tobias POV

I am stunned, she has asked me to marry her. How could someone this beautiful love me more than anything else in the world. I accept. What else can I do.

Tris POV

When we get back to the compound we announce our news. The whole hall goes silent but then breaks out in thunderous applause.

—-xx—

Wedding day

Tris POV

I am nervous as Christina finishes my hair. I turn around to look in the mirror I have nothing to say. I look beautiful.

Tobias POV

This is the most suspenseful part of my life. I have a black tuxedo on.

Tris POV

As we walk to the podium hand in hand, I am surprised to see Marcus and Evelyn even Peter. He has been babied by everyone after he erased his memory. They aren't sitting together but they are both here.

Tobias POV

She is beautiful. I prefer her hair down but she still looks great.

Tris POV

When we get to the podium the crowd quiets. Then the pope starts speaking. It goes on without me listening until he says "Do you take this man for you lawfully wedded husband." The only word that needs to be said is, "Yes" I answer.

Tobias POV

I hear her say, "Yes." Then it is my turn. He asks me the same question. I say, "Yes." He then tells me to kiss her. So I do. It is not a long kiss but it feels good.

-xx-

3 Years Later

Tobias POV

Tris comes back from work looking very happy. I ask her why she is so happy but I think I have guessed. She tells me that she is pregnant.

-xx-

7 Years Later

Tris POV

It is the early morning rush while I get my kids ready for school. There are 2 of them. I call out for my oldest who is six years old. His name is Andrew. He is the only one who is going to actual school but my other child is going to preschool. His name is Anthony. My children are amazing. We are working to stop people from being called "Genetically damaged."

If you want me to make more just comment on what book I should do or continue...

-Bye

Your host

Kai


End file.
